wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Terms With Insanity
Hi everyone. It's Rainpool123. I write too many fanfictions, but honestly, I had to write this. >w< Any events or names with actual people/characters, dead or alive, are completely coincidental. Please only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Wings of Fire © Tui T. Sutherland Character are owned by me. Prologue The RainWing flinched at the screams. She huddled against the wall, curled up in a ball. She shivered at the sound of ripping scales, and the screams returned. The RainWing cupped her talons over her ears, attempting to block out the awful noises. She couldn't stand them. Too much pain and awfulness resided in this place. The RainWing got up and stumbled into a different room. She curled up, sobbing. Everything she had seen in this wretched place was getting to her. She wept, as her mind became fuzzy. She cried until all went black. ---- The SeaWing shuffled his talons. Everything was sparkly clean, except for a small smudge. Yet, he was unable to reach it. He stood before the SeaWing queen, his own mother. She had him under tight security. All because of how he acted. So he wanted everything clean and ordered and suspected most every dragon in the area as potential enemies? His mother was the only dragon he trusted. She watched him curiously. She held out a blanket. "What colour is this?" she demanded. The SeaWing brightened. He learned his colours early one. Then he got a massive headache, and felt like everything was twisted. It went away after time, thankfully. "It's orange!" he chirped. The dragon pulled away the blue blanket, and murmured something to a guard next to him. The SeaWing's heart sank as another SeaWing beckoned for him to come with him. The SeaWing trailed after. ---- A SkyWing sighed, as she stared ahead blankly. "What's the matter?" a voice whispered. She grumbled something, before flopping her tail over her snout. She blinked, looking up, and saw a giant dragon looming over her. It was formed out of shadows. She snarled at it. "I'll manage it." "Thanks," she sighed, before closing her eyes, hearing laughter echoing throughout the room. ---- Rain crashed down from above. A MudWing ran through it, gasping, out of breath. He looked over his shoulder, terrified. A giant monster of sea water and mud was chasing him. He continued running. The world seemed to laugh at him, taunting him at his inability to get away. He crashed to the ground, wailing, succumbing to unconsciousness. ---- An IceWing took a step back, her eyes looking around wildly. An IceWing looked down on her. "Test this dragonet." A couple of IceWings approached her. Her eyes widen, and she backed away further, the idea of the ice dragons touching her making her go crazy. One brushed their tail against her, and she screeched, lashing out violently, slashing open the IceWing's shoulder. It screamed, falling down from the blow. The head IceWing stepped forward, and flicked her tail. Another IceWing flew over her and grabbed the smaller IceWing, carrying the screeching form away. ---- A SandWing maneuvered his way through the hallways of the Scorpion Den. ''Turn here, a voice in his head snapped. He stopped. "Which way?" he growled aloud. He felt gazes turn toward him. ''Oh yes, it's the crazy blind dragon talking... he mimicked himself. That's what some of the other dragons called him. He flexed his claws. Gold was very real. ''Your right. '' The SandWing turned to his right. A cackle rang in his ear. He gave an abrupt stop, to see a laughing dragon shadow. That is what he hated. The shadows were are always darker than his own black blindness. He stepped back, as panic began to envelope the SandWing. ---- A NightWing watched the mercury as he turned up the heat. He was conducting an experiment, from some notes he found a while ago, about sulfur burning. He had decided to conduct the experiment himself. As he turned up the heat, he saw as the mercury began to turn into a gas, until the entire poisonous liquid was gone. The NightWing stopped turning up the heat, but didn't dare change the temperature, for fear that it would turn back into another substance. He walked around to an airtight door, and slipped inside, closing it behind him. He than opened another door into the room that contained the gas. He breathed in. Nothing occurred. The gas was breathable. He pulled out a notebook. What could the substance be? I will conduct some more experiments for what this breathable gas it. Nothing to be excited about, though. It may just be oxygen. A knock came from the glass that blocked him from the world. He looked over. A NightWing was giving him a worried expression. The NightWing in the chamber shook his head, and shooed the other NightWing away. He could test his results on himself if he wanted. It's not like he'd be horribly missed. PART 1 — Running from Insanity Chapter 1-Himeralli Himeralli bustled around the underground cave. Freezeover expected a lot of her today. She shivered a the thought of her captor. The dragon was very violent. Himeralli was kidnapped by some dragons working under him for money when she was four years old. Now she was seven. How she'd managed to keep her sanity that long, was unknown to her. Freezeover was an animus IceWing that had been banished from his tribe. He found the hidden underground cave system while wandering the world. He now conducted experiments on dragons. Well, "experiments". More like dissections upon innocent dragons. Although, to be fair, some of the dragons were fairly demented or plain prisoners. Himeralli gave herself a shake before picking up an assortment of knives and bringing them to a pool of underground water. She washed the bloody tools, her talons no longer shaking like they used to. This was part of her daily chores. If she did all her chores, she was given food, shelter, and her life in return. Himeralli gave a little frown. Freezeover hadn't brought her here because he needed someone to do all his chores. No, it was because he wanted someone to carry on his work when he eventually passed to the other side. He didn't really have the type of nature to die. He would eventually, though, and Himeralli didn't want to take over his dreaded work. She didn't favour the idea of gutting random dragons. Yet, that was what Freezeover wanted her to do. After washing the knives, Himeralli placed them back on a table, before going over to feed and water the prisoners. She filled up a few water dishes and grabbed some canned sloppy food from the cabinets Freezeover had. She opened the food onto a few plates. There were numerous stalls; but Himeralli didn't want to count them all. Today, there were five dragons altogether. She got the water and took five cans of food, dumping each cans' continents on separate plates. She scanned the dragons down the aisle. Her gaze rested on one dragon. A MudWing in the last stall. The MudWing was the best dragon held captive. He would say hi, and wouldn't snarl to try to attack when she came near. Himeralli looked back down at the cans. They hardly contained enough food for a proper lunch. Looking around before making her move, Himeralli emptied another can of food onto the MudWing's dish, then went to passing out the food. When she reached the MudWing, he gave her a long, grateful look, mixed with confusion, as to why she gave him extra food. Suddenly, a loud clambering came from the cave's entrance. Himeralli quickly filled up the can with the appropriate number of rocks and then sealed it closed. She put it back in its place, before looking at the MudWing. He'd eaten the extra food, and was now eating slowly as though the incident never happened. Himeralli trotted out of the cave, to be met by Freezeover. "What are you doing?" he snapped. Himeralli shuffled her talons uneasily. "I just finished feeding and watering the dragons." "I thought I wanted you to work faster today," Freezeover snorted. Himeralli adverted her gaze, before disappearing into Freezeover's room to make his messy bed. It was fairly quiet, and Himeralli actually felt at peace. It was the few times like this that she savoured. They wouldn't last. And her prediction was correct. Freezeover stormed into the cave, and threw the can of rocks to the ground. "Do you know who did this?" he growled. Himeralli shook her head out of fear. Freezeover collected the rocks and stormed into the captive dragons' cave. Himeralli followed, wondering what events would take place. In her gut, she knew she would regret following. Freezeover dumped the rocks onto the ground. "Which one of you decided it would be funny to replace food with rocks?" he roared. No dragon responded. "Fine. Since none of you will answer..." Freezeover turned to a SeaWing, and used his animus magic to rip it out of the cage, before chaining it to a board. The SeaWing whimpered. "Let's see how funny you think it all is when this dragon is assaulted by the rocks." The rocks suddenly hovered, and began repeatedly striking themselves against the SeaWing, who cried out in pain. The rocks did their best, but weren't able to break through the SeaWing's tough scales. When one struck it in the eye. The SeaWing let out a bloodcurdling cry. Freezeover growled, "Here, I'll help," and ripped out the SeaWing's eyes, flinging it across the room. The rocks began to strike the SeaWing harder. One struck the SeaWing in the throat, causing it to swell and chock the SeaWing. It gasped, trying to retain its airflow. Desperate, it clawed at its neck, as though trying to end its own misery. It didn't work. Freezeover smirked triumphantly, while Himeralli could only watch in petrified shock. The SeaWing was able to navigate the situation, and without warning, slashed open one of its wrists, and then the other. It writhed for a moment, before falling limp. Its misery in the world had ended. Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)